


Classic Songs

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Queen receives a special tribute from the Royal Orchestra of London for their contributions to music. (it takes place in the universe of Through Chrissie's Eyes).





	Classic Songs

We were all gathered in the old Jim Beach office, occupying the same position as usual. Jim at the end of the table, Freddie next to him on the left, John next to the singer, and I between Brian and Roger on the right side of the table, my husband on my left and his best friend on my right.

As soon as I got ready for another day of work, I placed my schedule on the desk, holding a pen in my right hand, and my cell phone close by, in case of an emergency. I positioned myself to start writing, as I always did. The boys, especially Freddie and Brian, insisted that I should leave this archaic form of record and modernize myself. I just said that I didn't trust technology that much, and the old paper had never let me down all those 27 years. Brian understood me, but Freddie kept joking about it occasionally, by now, I wouldn't care.

"Good morning" Jim leaned forward, joining hands on the table. "As always, let's deal with the business of today's agenda, first, we need to decide on the Festival in Hampshire, if values and travel there are worth it., and then, let's talk about an invitation that I think is beyond denial."

"That adjective has become banal for you," Freddie said, "almost everything that comes to us today calls it undeniable."

"Okay, Freddie, I may sound exaggerated, but that's the way I see those things," Jim said.

"If you don't mind Freddie," I called his attention patiently, "Jim wanted to discuss the Festival first."

"Okay, okay." He feigned irritation, but then grew more serious. "Look Miami, I think the festival idea is good, I think the cache was acceptable to an inner city, and it's a practically new experience for us, and it would be good to go to a place where fans have little access to us."

"What do you guys think?" Jim turned to Brian, John, and Roger.

"I'm not sure if we would attract a large audience in a more remote place, but by the way we are the great attraction in the middle of all the others?" reflected Roger "maybe on this side our presence may attract more people, which I think is quite their purpose."

"Yeah, we'd be attracting looks to local artists as well," Brian added, "supporting other fellow artists would be great."

"Besides, a trip inland would save exorbitant spending, it would be something more ... normal." John shared his thoughts. "Honestly, I miss it sometimes."

Freddie and Roger rolled their eyes at Deaky's last comment, but Bri gave him a smile, thinking the same way.

"Does it seem like we've decided so?" Jim left the question in the air, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes," agreed the boys, and soon Jim distributed the contracts for them to sign, taking care to read the clause to clear their doubts.

Brian passed his copy to me after signing, so I would be aware of the details.

"Well, now that we've decided, what's the invitation, Miami?" Freddie asked with the enthusiasm of a child.

"Ah, it's something you're going to love." Jim added a little more mystery. "Well, the Royal Orchestra has paid homage to several national artists and the next performance will be in honor of Queen, so we were invited to be present."

"You mean they're going to play a setlist of the band songs with orchestral instruments?" I said what I was thinking aloud "I'm curious to see how it would be."

"I hope they don't ruin our songs," Roger complained a little.

"No, they won't, Rog." Freddie shook his head, finding his friend a little foolish "it's a great honor to be recognized that way, and you'll be able to draw your conclusions if they spoiled or did a beautiful re-reading of our songs."

"Okay, Fred, this is your thing, even if it's not mine, it would be rude not to go." Roger shrugged, but eventually agreed with the rest of us.

So, on the big night of the performance, we were all there, reunited for another Queen event. As simple as it might seem, I was happy because, even with the homage, the main focus would be on the orchestra, even dividing attention with the boys' music, and it was something quite different from all the Queen-related events I had already participated.

It wasn't the first time I went to Albert Royal Hall, but the size of the place and its elegance always impressed me. Our place would be in one of the cabins of the gallery, with a privileged view of the stage, giving to see each member of the orchestra. I gasped as I took my seat.

"Are you all right, my love?" Brian promptly asked me, worried.

"Yes, yes, it's just this view," I explained, "it's wonderful, but it seems to give me a certain vertigo.!

"Try to keep your eyes straight, don't focus too much down there," my husband advised, and I nodded, following his advice.

After a few announcements and applause, the performance began. Most of the songs were the most famous, such as old Bo Rhap, "We will rock you", "Another One Bites the Dust" and "We are the Champions", but also they remember some less known, which made me happy such as "You're my best friend", "Bycicle Race" and "The Game".

In "You're my best friend," John and Veronica exchanged a smile, and I was thrilled in "Somebody to Love."

It was wonderful to hear how each instrument translated every detail of the boys' songs, which I knew so well.

There was a chorus accompanying the songs, and on the last note of "We are the champions," with voices echoing "of the world" in an epic way, we were all wiping our eyes, and we joined the whole audience, clapping cheerfully .

"It's just fantastic!" Freddie commented enthusiastically "I always knew that our songs were great but this lyrical scale, raised them to a level even higher than the epic!"

"Yeah, it looked as though something stupendous was about to happen," Roger admitted, "and look, it was we who laid the foundation for all this."

"Music is something universal," John smiled at us.

"The orchestra is as good as we are," Brian admitted to himself, a somewhat self-centered comment, which made me frown at him.

"Was that a bit of a boast, Dr. May?" I asked just to see his answer.

"I didn't say that to brag, you know I didn't." His cheeks flushed as he shook his head.

"As much as it sounds bragging, what you said is true, my love," I agreed, and he relaxed. "The orchestra and Queen are different, but both are wonderful."

Brian gave me one of his modest smiles in reply, glad that I understood him.

"Good evening everyone" we heard the conductor say and we turned our attention to him "I would like to thank the presence of each one here, and especially those responsible for composing our repertoire of tonight. It is a great honor to receive Queen itself, thank you Mr. Mercury, Dr. May, Mr. Taylor and Mr. Deacon."

At that, the conductor pointed to where we were and the musicians of the orchestra clapped, making all the audience follow the example. Freddie then understood that it was better to stand, Roger was the second, John hesitated a bit but got up, I nodded to Brian encouraging him and he did like the boys.

"It was like what we just talked about" I conveyed with my eyes "you deserve it".

My husband nodded to me again, confirming this, but without losing his humility. For me, it was the perfect balance, knowing the value of his talent, but also remembering that he was a human being beyond all that.


End file.
